Konoha's very own Fruits Basket
by TextaNinja
Summary: Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are stuck delivering an order of Shigure's books to an unfamiliar village when they meet the boy ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!   This is set some time before Sasuke left Konoha    Please be kind, this is my first published story
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, rat! Why the hell are we here again?" Yelled an aggressive orange-haired boy at a purple-eyed boy, that he obviously didn't like, and a brown-haired, air head, girl who was also walking with them.

"Kyo," The girl addressed the orange-head. "Does Yuki have to explain again?" She said almost like a child.

Yuki, the purple-eyed boy, sighed. "We're here because we've got some copies of Shigure's book to deliver." His eyes darted at Kyo. "Why else would Tohru be carrying that bag of books?" Yuki gestured to the brown haired girl.

Silence momentarily fell over the trio before Kyo began complaining about things like; "Why do we have to bring the books?", "Where is this place, anyway?" and "Why doesn't the plane drop us off at this village instead of making us walk all this way?"

Yuki was now starting to lose his patience. "Just because!" He raised his voice; it's very rare for him to yell.

The three arrived at the entrance gates of Konoha, the village that they're delivering to. One by one, they passed through the massive set of gates and in to the village. To Tohru's amusements, many of the people in the village were wearing, what she thought were funny headbands. The headbands seemed to vary in fabric colour, but they all had the same metal plate that seemed to have some kind of symbol etched in to it.

Whilst Tohru gazed around and took in the new atmosphere, Yuki and Kyo were in a little bit of shock because they didn't know that traditional villages like this still existed a part from towns around temples, even they weren't like this.

"Now that I think about it, the name 'Konoha' seems very unfamiliar…" Yuki pondered. "I thought we would learn about places like this at school…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kyo interrupted Yuki's train of thought. "Let's just get this bag of books delivered, then you can go find out more about this place." He snapped.

They walked further into the town, but before they got totally lost, Kyo remembered that He had the address and an image of the place in his pocket.

As it turns out, they're delivering the books to some guy called 'Naruto Uzumaki'.

"Pfft," Scoffed Kyo. "Who names their kid after something found in ramen?"

Tohru let out a little giggle at Kyo's remark, whereas Yuki just rolled his eyes and told his cousin not to let his mind wonder.

"Well, here's the place," Yuki announced, looking up from the image of the place. The house looked like only one person lived there, so Yuki began wondering why one person needed multiple copies of one of his older cousin's pervy book. His mind was spinning. What is this Naruto was some old creepy guy who tries to make a move on Tohru?

"Tohru," Yuki said calmly. "You just wait back here; Kyo and I will take care of the order." He smiled.

"Okay, Sohma-kun." She said brightly as she handed over the bag of books.

"Delivery for, uh, Naruto Uzumaki?" Kyo yelled as he knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, the one known as Naruto Uzumaki opened the door,

To Yuki's surprise, standing in the doorway was a blonde boy with bright blue eyes and was dressed in an orange tracksuit, the just happened to match Kyo's hair. He was also wearing one of those headbands across his forehead.

Naruto looked at Yuki and Kyo blankly, he couldn't remember ordering anything that wasn't ramen.

"You order some pervy books?" Kyo asked.

"Hm…" Naruto thought. "Oh yeah! Those books by that Sohma guy!"

"Aren't you a bit young for these books?" Yuki asked, taking his eyes away from the boy, who looked about twelve, to Tohru.

"Oh, these aren't for me," Naruto said with a large grin. "They're going to be gifts for some people I know…" He trailed off when he noticed Tohru standing a good distance behind Yuki and Kyo. "Um, is that girl with you?"

"Yes, she is," Yuki said whilst Kyo just frowned. "Tohru, come here, please."

Tohru quickly looked up, taking her eyes off the ground. She walked quickly toward Naruto, introduced herself and shook his hand. Naruto blushed.

"Stop flirting, do you want the books or not?" Kyo said impatiently.

"Yes, of course!" He said, scratching the back of his head and then straightening up his 'headband'.

"Well take 'em already!" Kyo shouted as he grabbed the bag of books out of Yuki's hand and shoved them into the blonde boys' chest.

Naruto stumbled back; he wasn't expecting this carrot head to use so much force. He kind of reminded him of someone he knew…

Just as Naruto was about to close his door after thanking the boys and Tohru, Yuki stuck his foot in.

"Um," He started. "You know a lot about this place, right?"

Naruto quickly turned his head around and gave Yuki a nod.

"Would you mind telling me about it? I'd love to learn about this place called Konoha."

"Sure! I'd love to tell you about my home!" He announced rather excitedly.

Kyo just rolled his eyes as their 'new friend' led Yuki and Tohru into his home.

"This guy better be interesting…" He mumbled under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

After Naruto did a quick 'clean up', he just moved a pile of instant ramen cups, he asked for his guests to sit around the table. Naruto was just about to start yapping about his home and himself, but then Tohru butted in to ask a question.

"Excuse me, Mr Uzumaki, what's with the headbands?"

"Oh, so you really aren't from around here?" He laughed. "They're ninja forehead protectors!"

"So, you're a ninja then?" Kyo spoke, suddenly showing interest.

"Hell yeah, I'm a ninja! This is a ninja village after all!"

"Wow, rea-"

"Can you show us some of your ninja moves?" Tohru interrupted Yuki excitedly.

Naruto grinned cheekily and said okay. "Mass shadow clone sexy jutsu!"

Yuki quickly covered Tohru's eyes and his own at the sight that Naruto just made. He managed to not only clone himself, but turn himself into a naked girl.

Wiping away blood from underneath his nose, Kyo yelled; "What the hell is that kinda 'justu'?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't love it, Sasu- I mean, carrot head." Naruto laughed.

"Y'wanna fight, ya little snot?" Kyo leaped forward at Naruto, about to punch him in the face. Naruto made a few hand seals, and poof.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" He said in his most feminine tone.

"That crap ain't gonna work on me!" Kyo grabbed the collar of Narutos jacket and was about to start violently shaking him.

"Let go of him, you stupid cat." Yuki said in an angry, yet timid, voice as he pulled his cousin off of Naruto. Tohru ran to Naruto to see if he was okay.

As Tohru helped the now blushing Naruto off the ground, A loud bang came from the door.

"Naruto, idiot, hurry up!" Yelled a powerful girly voice. "If you don't open up in three seconds, the door's coming down!"

Naruto's smile faded when he heard his teammates, Sakura, voice. "Urg, come in. Don't use that un-feminine strength on my door."

Tohru stared at Naruto with her large blue eyes, as if questioning who was at the door. As expected, Yuki and Kyo were still arguing about the 'jutsu incident'.


	3. Chapter 3

With a creak of the door, revealed three people, that Tohru and the Sohmas assumed were Narutos friends. One of Narutos 'friends' was a girl with cherry-blossom pink hair and green eyes; she was wearing a red dress. There next to her was a mysterious looking boy with dark hair with eyes to match; he wore a dark blue funnel-collared shirt with a fan-like patch on the back. Then there was a much-older looking man with silver hair lopping to one side, his forehead protector across one eye and a mask covering the vast majority of his face. Sakuras eyes grew wide when she noticed the two cute boys in Narutos house.

"Who are they?" She said, pointing. "And who is she?" She snapped, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh, um, just, uh, some friends. Yes. New friends." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Whatever, we've got a mission, and you're late, so-" She was cut off by Naruto.

"Oh, Kakashi, I've got a gift for you!" His sensei, Kakashi, the man with the silver hair, looked up. "Yuki, could you please pass your delivery over here?" Naruto asked politely.

Kyo and Yuki stopped bickering whilst he got one of the books to hand to Naruto.

"Is that..?" Kakashi said, trying to see what Naruto had in his hand. "It is! It's Shigure Sohmas book. "He exclaimed excitedly.

"I got this for you for being such a great sensei!" Naruto grinned.

"How ever did you find this?"

"I have my ways. I'll only tell you if you let them join our mission." He said pointing at Yuki, Kyo and Tohru.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke, the dark haired boy, sighed. Why did he have to share team sevens' mission with these strangers? Strangers that aren't even ninjas? How on Earth did Naruto convince Kakashi-sensei to bring them along?

"Okay, Sasuke and Sakura," Kakashi started. "This is Yuki and Kyo Sohma, they're related to the guy that wrote the book Naruto gave me." He pointed to the orange and grey-purple haired boys. "And standing next to Naruto is Tohru Honda. She lives with the Sohmas."

"Can we hurry up and get on with this mission?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, the farm house that we're working at is just a short walk through the forest, so let's move out.

Team seven, that now consists of seven people, headed out into the forest with Sasuke and Kakashi leading, Naruto happily walking behind them, Sakura conversing with Tohru, and Yuki reasoning with Kyo, as usual.

"So, how'd you come to living with those two pretty boys?" Sakura asked Tohru.

"Oh, it's a long story, I don't want to bore you…" Tohru replied politely.

"It's okay, Tohru, I'd love to know."

Tohru began to explain to Sakura why she was with the Sohmas, It was because both of her parents had passed away, her father when she was little and she mother just recently The Sohmas found her sleeping out in a tent, so they offered for her to stay with them,

"Oh…" Sakura said quietly. "So you're like Sasuke and Naruto… They don't have parents, either."

"You call yourselves ninjas? You're working in farm houses where as I've fought freakin' bears!" Kyo yelled obnoxiously.

"Hey, stupid cat, please keep your voice down, you don-"

"Don't tell me what to do, rat." He snapped back.

Sakura looked back and thought to herself; 'Jeeze, he's got both Sasukes and Narutos personalities put together.'

At the farm house, Kakashi-sensei divided everyone in to pairs. Kyo with Sasuke, Yuki with Naruto and Tohru with Sakura.

'I'm stuck with the emo kid, better than that rat.' Kyo thought.

"Naruto, do you think Sasuke will be able to handle Kyo?" Yuki asked, worrying about Sasukes mental health.

"Don't worry, Sasuke's also a jerk, but he can handle people like Kyo."

"So, Sasuke, right?" Kyo asked, surprisingly politely as the pairs split up from the group and headed towards the barn. "What's life like as a ninja? 'Missions' like this seem kinda dull."

Sasuke, who had previously been ignoring his newly appointed partner, looked up. "It has its ups and downs." He sighed. "Working with Naruto and Sakura being the down and me getting stronger being the up."

Kyo wondered if training like Sasuke would make him strong enough to finally beat that dam rat, Yuki.

"You want to get strong, too, don't you?" Sasuke said when he noticed Kyos clenched fist.

"Yeah…"

"Why do you need to be stronger?"

"I need to beat that freakin' rat, Yuki!"

"He's related to you, right? Almost like a brother?"

"Pfft, yeah we're related. But no way is he like a brother!" He seemed pissed off at the mere mention of something that absurd.

"Hm…" Sasuke hid his face from Kyo and hurried his step.


	5. Chapter 5

The three pairs were working rather quietly whilst Kakashi-sensei relaxed and indulged in the new book Naruto gave him. Well, it was peaceful until Kakashi heard a shocking scream that sounded like it was coming from Sakura. Considering he didn't think she was in that much danger, after all, they are on a farm, he took his time getting to the source of the screaming.

To his shock, when he got there, he saw a worried Sakura and Tohru crowding around a little grey rat whilst Naruto stood beside the girls with a really puzzled expression across. Yuki was nowhere to be found.

"I'll go get Kyo-kun, he can explain what happened!" Tohru stuttered as she ran off in Kyo and Sasukes direction.

"So what happened here? What's so interesting about that rat? And where did Sohma go?" Kakashi asked, trying to sound interested.

"Let me tell ya what happened," Naruto said when he noticed that Sakura was still in shock. "Tohru and Sakura-chan came running up to me and Yuki to tell us something, and, well, Sakura tripped and grabbed on to Yuki, and well…"

"He turned in to a rat?" Kakashi laughed.

"Yes."

"You're kidding me, right?" He wasn't expecting that. He bent over by Sakura to pick up Yuki. "So, you're Yuki?"

The little grey rat looked up with large purple eyes and nodded.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!" Kyos ears perked up at the sound of his name. He sighed, not sure if he was happy to see Tohru or just pissed off that she was there.

"Sounds like that Honda girl is calling for you." Sasuke said in his monotone voice. "Do you and her have any special connections?"

"Of course not, and stop asking questions, you meddling asshole."

Kyo ruffled his brow as a puffed-out Tohru came running up to him and the Uchiha.

"Kyo, it's an emergency. Yuki has-" She huffed.

He let his orange eyes roll back as his face-palmed. "Don't tell me he transformed?"

"Uh-huh, but it wasn't his fault, I promise,"

Sasuke wondered what the two out-siders were talking about. What did they mean by 'Yukis transformation'? As far as he knew, they didn't have any chakra, energy for ninjitsu and ninja arts, so how could he transform?

"What's all this about transforming?" Sasuke approached Kyo and Tohru, but accidentally bumping into Kyo, pushing him into Tohru. A puff of smoke erupted and left Sasuke wide-eyed. Kyo was gone, and replaced with an orange cat.

"Sasuke! I knew you were a jerk! Why'd you push me into her?" The orange cat snapped.

Sasuke stayed silent, his mouth gaping. This must've been what they meant by transforming. The orange cat, that appeared to be Kyo, began swinging his paws, claws out, at Sasuke. Obviously, Sasuke was about to jump away from the swings, but he was still clueless.

Tohru lead Sasuke back to the other team members with Kyo in her arms.

Sakura was clutching Yuki delicately; she didn't appear to be in shock anymore.

"So, it appears that you Sohmas can talk as animals, so would you mind explaining why you're like this? It's obviously not some kind of jutsu." Kakashi asked with curiosity.

Yuki shook his head as he begun to explain what was going on. "It's a curse."

"A curse?" Sakura exclaimed. 'Maybe it's they're like Sasuke…' She thought, thinking about the curse mark on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"For a long time, the Sohma family has been cursed that makes certain members transform into animals on the Chinese Zodiac whenever they are embraced by someone of the opposite sex. This curse also affects our personalities, too. That's probably why Kyo and I get along like the typical 'cat and rat'." Yuki explained, flawlessly. Sakura and Tohru placed the Sohma boys on the ground.

"A curse, aye?" Naruto said in a surprisingly up-beat way considering the current situation. "We're got some great ninjas in this village, maybe Lady Tsunade can help you! By the way, Tsunade is the Hokage, the leader."

To the rest of the teams surprise, Narutos idea was actually pretty logical.

"Hey, Yuki, you should've added that when we turn back we-" Kyo was cut off by a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it showed a rather embraced naked Yuki and Kyo.

"We're completely naked…" Yuki finished.

At the sight of the nude boys, Tohru was all flustered, searching for their clothing, Sakura was taking it all in, and Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi turned away awkwardly.

Considering everything that had just happened, Kakashi ordered his subordinates to pack up and abandon this 'mission'.


End file.
